warriors_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightstar
Nightstar is a thin-furred she-cat, leader of RiverClan, and a halfclan cat. Looks Nightstar has as black pelt, a thin coat, and is female. Blue eyes, light pink nose. Thin tail. She is a RiverClan-ThunderClan halfclan cat. Personality Nightstar is kind, but sometimes can be a little bit bossy. She hates blood and death, but will fight if she has to. Loves swimming. Good hunter. Cares about her Clan more than anything else, and is determined to prove that even though she’s halfclan, she is completly loyal to RiverClan. History She was born in RiverClan, as Nightkit with her sister Silverkit. Her mother was Heronclaw, a RiverClan queen. Her father, a ThunderClan deputy, was Firepelt. When ThunderClan learned that she and her sister Silverkit were half ThunderClan, ThunderClan demanded that they be handed over to them. RiverClan refused, and the two Clans went into battle. Heronclaw was killed by a ThunderClan warrior, and Firepelt ended up taking his daughters home. One day, RiverClan came back to retrive the kits. Firepelt told them not to take them away from their only kin. The RiverClan cats repllied that ThunderClan dared to kill their mother, and take them away from their birth Clan. Firepelt was so shocked that the RiverClan cats got past him, and took the two kits back. Nightkit and Silverkit grew up together in RiverClan, with their foster mother Streamtail, and their foster brothers Patchkit and Stonekit. Nightkit became Nightpaw, Silverkit became Silverpaw, Patchkit became Patchpaw, and Stonekit became Stonepaw. Nightpaw's mentor was a tom named Ravenwing. The apprentices trained together, and felt as close as siblings. They were stong together, and enjoyed being with eachother. They did everything together, as the four of them. The four were made warriors at the same time. Nightheart, Silverfur, Patchpelt, and Stonetail all worked hard to be the best RiverClan warriors together, as siblings, as friends. Patchpelt, Stonetail, and Silverfur got their apprentices first, but Nightheart followed soon after. Her apprentice was a she-cat named Icepaw. The four siblings and foster siblings trained their apprentices together. About a moon after Nightheart started to mentor Icepaw, she was made deputy after the current deputy died. She worked harder than ever, to do her job as deputy, and never forgot about Icepaw. Sometimes, she was up late taining her apprentice. Icepaw never minded, though. A few moons later, Icepaw became Icestorm. Then, two weeks later, the RiverClan leader died, and Nightheart became Nightstar. She elected Stonetail as deputy, becuase, out of the four he worked second hardest to help his Clan in any way possible. And that is where she is now. Relationships Heronclaw She never really knew her mother, but liked her. Firepelt She never really knew her father, but feared him. Silverfur She loves her sister so much. Streamtail She loves her foster mother as much as her blood mother. Trenchstripe She respects her foster father, and admires him. Patchpelt Nightstar loves him like a brother. Stonetail Nightstar loves him like a brother. Quotes Gallery Category:RiverClan Cats Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:HalfClan Cats Category:Leaders Category:Content (Coral the Niseaicewing)